


After You Kissed Me

by thunderingskies



Series: You're my ace [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: Even though they’ve been near each other a thousand times and have mapped out each other’s skin extensively, there’s still something so special about them doing it now; something so new.Hajime’s touch sends shivers down Tooru’s spine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Things you said after you kissed me" for anonymous!

Hajime has touched Tooru dozens of times, over the years.

As children, they go everywhere hand-in-hand. Tooru’s shy, and Hajime doesn’t like seeing him look scared; the touch serves to ground him, make him stronger. 

There’s hugs, after a week apart during summer vacation, or when Hajime confides in Tooru that his parents are fighting. Hajime likes it when Tooru ruffles his hair, and massages his scalp; Tooru loves cuddles, curled up together under his fluffy comforter during move marathons.

As they grow, the touches don’t stop altogether. They become more infrequent, and reserved, once they learn that regular friends don’t really do that.

It only takes so long for Tooru and Hajime to realize their feelings for each other aren’t that of regular friends - and even less time for them to do something about it.

Even though they’ve been near each other a thousand times and have mapped out each other’s skin extensively, there’s still something so special about them doing it now; something so new.

Hajime’s touch sends shivers down Tooru’s spine.

Hajime’s lying in Tooru’s bed, tired from practice. Tooru’s just changed into his pyjamas, a black top and plaid pyjama pants, and Hajime’s in his sweats. They’re lucky that their parents are understanding, and still let them have sleepovers without much complaint. Hajime doesn’t realize how much better he sleeps with Tooru curled up into him until it’s almost taken away from him. 

Tooru gulps down some water, putting his cup down on his dresser before climbing into bed. He lets out a soft breath, hands already reaching for Hajime. He takes the hint clearly, reaching out to connect their hands and pull Tooru on top of him. Tooru’s weight fits on top of him familiarly, comfortably; he lets out a sigh, fingers running through Tooru’s hair.

“Light?” He mumbles, because he’s tired and he really doesn’t want to have to get up to turn it off even later when they’re both too snuggled up to want to move.

“’Mkay,” Tooru nods, and slips off to turn the light off, coming right back to where he was. He lets his weight rest on Hajime’s chest, arms resting on his upper back.

With the light off it’s dark, but Hajime can still make out Tooru’s face. There’s just enough light shining in through the window for him to get a good look at Tooru. He reaches out, pressing the palm of his hand to Tooru’s cheek, fingertips brushing his forehead, and watches while Tooru completely melts underneath his touch.

Tooru sighs, contentedly, lids of his eyes fluttering closed. He leans into the touch, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Hajime’s wrist as he gets the opportunity. He looks relaxed, pleased; so vulnerable.

Hajime’s free hand slides up Tooru’s back, tangling in his short brown hair; the sweet sigh Tooru lets out gives Hajime goosebumps, and he keeps massaging his scalp, wanting to hear more. Tooru gives it to him, biting his lip and letting out the softest, pleased little breath.

“Hajime,” Tooru breathes; Hajime watches him, eyes half-lidded and heavy. “Kiss me?”

A smirk crosses Hajime’s face. 

Does he even need to ask?

Rather than answer, Hajime just slides both his hands around the back of Tooru’s head, drawing him in nice and close, tilting his face to press their lips together.

God, Tooru tastes good, all the time; it doesn’t even matter that right now his mouth is cold still from the ice water, the minty flavour of his toothpaste still clinging to his teeth. There’s something just so inherently _Tooru_  about his taste.

Hajime kisses slowly, lazily. Their lips move together familiarly. They’ve spent time learning how to best do this, but Hajime likes it best when they don’t think; when they just follow their instincts.

Tooru grips the sleeve of his shirt, folding against him and shivering. Hajime feels it, sliding an arm out to feel for the blanket and pull it up and over them to stay warm.

They don’t break the kiss; tongues pressing against each other, teeth nibbling. Hajime shifts, and Tooru falls even deeper into the cuddle, their noses brushing together. Tooru pulls away first, giggling softly, nuzzling Hajime’s cheek.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Hajime’s voice comes out without him even thinking about it; he’s not stating an opinion, but a fact. He doesn’t need to see Tooru to tell that he’s blushing, the skin on the back of his neck heats up under Hajime’s hands.

“Hajime?” Tooru squeaks out, burying his face against Hajime’s neck. “What are you talking about?” He’s used to showing off his confidence all the time, but Hajime’s honest tone takes him aback. He’s _not_  used to Hajime being so openly affectionate and sweet.

“You’re beautiful,” Hajime smiles, and presses one final kiss to his forehead. “Now go to sleep. Goodnight.”

Tooru nods, still keeping his face hidden in Hajime’s neck, his body going slack and relaxing against Hajime. “Goodnight, Hajime.” He breathes in deep, “And thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come send me requests on tumblr!](http://we-crows-can-fly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
